Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2016
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2016 fand vom 10. bis 12. Oktober in statt. Kurzlink: * bit.ly/hdoku16 Hashtag in Twitter: * #hdoku16 Moment in Twitter: * Herbsttreffen Museumsdokumentation 2016 10. Oktober 2016 Begrüßung und Einführung Prof. Dr. Thorsten Koch Portale und Plattformen Schinkel–online. Ein Portal für die Forschung Fabienne Meyer, Heinrich Schulze Altcappenberg: Kupferstichkabinett, SMB * Schinkel–online * Kontrolliertes Vokabular * Förderrichtlinien für Digitalisierungsprojekte erzwingen Normierung. * Erstellung von Standardvokabular für die kunsttechnologische Beschreibung von Grafiken - in Excel-Listen, weil das Sammlungsverwaltungssystem keine Vokabularverwaltung unterstützt. * Erfassung von Wasserzeichen. * Museen fehlen Ressourcen für Grundlagenforschung. Förderungen für Bestandskataloge wären wünschenswert. Neue Werkzeuge für die Objektpräsentation – die Entwicklung der WITH-Plattform im EU-Space Projekt Arlene Peukert, Institut für Museumsforschung * Europeana Space, Best Practice Network * E-Space MOOC (Massive Open Online Course) Performance und Inszenierungen als „Objekte“ in Portalen Margret Schild, Theatermuseum Düsseldorf * d:kult online „Schnittstelle“ Dokumentation - physische Ausstellung Dank FAUST alles im Griff – Ausstellungsorganisation mit der Datenbank Regine Heuchert, TECHNOSEUM Mannheim * TECHNOSEUM * Online-Datenbank Standortverwaltung mit Barcodes * keine fehlerhaften Standorte mehr * Packlisten für Ausstellungen Nach der Eröffnung ist vor der Eröffnung. Der Nutzen projektübergreifender Dokumentation für die Ausstellungsplanung Iris Blochel-Dittrich, Jüdisches Museum Berlin * Aus den Sammlungen des Jüdischen Museums Berlin * irgendwann holt einen alles wieder ein: können wir es uns leisten, Ausstellungen nicht so ausführlich wie möglich zu dokumentieren? ** alles gehört in die Datenbank * gute Dokumentation unterstützt bereits Grobkonzeption einer Ausstellung * auch Erfassung von Fremdobjekten (Leihgaben, recherchierte Objekte) in der eigenen Datenbank * Arbeitsabläufe (workflow): ständige Aktualisierung der Objektdatensätze während der Ausstellungsvorbereitung/Ausstellung/Ausstellungsabbau/Nachbereitung ** noch zu verbessern: Reproduktionen und Medienstationen * Nutzen ** Objektlabels hervorragend für Nachnutzung (z.B. Presse, Facebook) geeignet ** Dokumentation von Objekt- und Themenbezügen Von Daten und Dingen. Herausforderung Humboldt Forum (digital) Bettina Probst, Christin Griesheim, SPK Stab Humboldt Forum * Humboldt Forum * Museumsdatenbanksysteme müssen auch die Planung/Steuerung/Dokumentation von Arbeitsabläufen ermöglichen * Tagung zum Theme Medien ** Tagungsbroschüre Terminologie und Normdaten Keine Schönheit ohne Gefahr – Erfahrungen mit der Normierung vorhandener Datenbestände am Deutschen Museum Bernhard Wörrle, Deutsches Museum München * Deutsches Museum * Deutsches Museum Digital * Nutzung der GND im Rahmen der Normierung von Herstellerdaten * Verbindung von Normdaten (u.a. über BEACON-Datei) ** Deutsche Biografie ** Digiporta * GeoNames * Probleme bei Nutzung der GND: Firmen nicht oder falsch/unvollständig vorhanden. Vorgängerfirmen als Synonyme erfasst. Dadurch z.T. eine GND-Nummer in mehreren Herstellerdatensätzen (was wieder zu Problemen führt, wenn man die GND für linked data verwenden möchte) * Frage nach günstigem Procedere für Zuarbeiten/Verbesserungen in die/an der GND. AAT- Deutsch, Zusammenarbeit mit Getty Research Institute, Los Angeles, USA Monika Hagedorn-Saupe, Institut für Museumsforschung * International Terminology Working Group (ITWG) * deutsche Fassung des AAT * für neue Begriffe mindestens 3 Literaturnachweise * Neuvorschläge für AAT kann man per Webformular an Getty (englische Begriffe) bzw AAT deutsch (deutsche, bzw englisch-deutsche Begriffe) schicken. Stiftung Weimar: Implementierung von Normlisten Alexander Methfessel, Klassik Stiftung Weimar * * Anforderungen Depotumzug ** Datensatz mit Identifier ** Inventarnummer ** eindeutiger Standort ** Digitalisat * Standortverwaltung: über * Collection Management System: Eigenentwicklung auf Basis eines digital asset management-Systems. * Wenn die Personen, die die Objekte handeln, keine Schreibberechtigung auf das Standortfeld haben, werden Objekte verstellt. GND-Webformular: Personenerfassung im Museum Sarah Hartmann, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek und Werner Schweibenz, Bibliotheksservice-Zentrum Konstanz * Vortrag im Rahmen des Workshops "Neuerungen rund um die GND" * über Kontakt DNB ** GND-Webformular * * GND bietet nun die Möglichkeit, alle in musealen Sammlungen vorkommenden Personen in die GND einzupflegen. * Körperschaften erst im nächsten Schritt. * Voraussetzung: Registrierung, Absprache mit der GND. Katalogisierungslevel (=Aussage über die Qualifikation der Nutzergruppe) und Redaktion müssen zugewiesen sein. * Bei noch lebenden Personen darf aus Datenschutzgründen nur das Geburtsjahr, nicht das exakte Datum erfasst werden. Langzeitarchivierung Preforma – Rules and Tools Stefan Rohde-Enslin * PREFORMA: PREservation FORMAts for culture information/e-archives * Das Projekt stellt Informationen über valide Validatoren für LZA-relevante Datenformate zusammen. * Formate, die im Projekt berücksichtigt werden: pdf, tif, mkv/ffv1 * Anforderungen an die Tools: Skalierbarkeit, Multilingualität, open source * Problem mit mkv-Format: hat sich noch nicht durchgesetzt, wenig Anwendungserfahrungen * 23.11. Kunstgewerbemuseum: Workshop zu Preforma. Übernahme von Daten ins Langzeitarchiv nach Digitalisierungsprojekten: Lessons Learned? Marco Klindt, digiS-Servicestelle Digitalisierung Berlin * Mißverständnisse Handreichung LZA: Film Jürgen Keiper, Volkmar Ernst, Tim Hasler, nestor AG-Media * Backup ist keine Langzeitarchivierung 11. Oktober 2016 Anbieterausstellung (Seminarraum und Foyer) Restaurierungsforschung Dokumentation der Daten des Rathgen-Forschungslabors, Staatliche Museen zu Berlin - Preußischer Kulturbesitz: Status Quo und Perspektiven Ina Reiche, Rathgen-Forschungslabor * vor allem naturwissenschaftliche Daten * z.T. große Datenmengen * Verfügbarkeit für internationale Forschung als Anforderung * Dokumentation in Ordnerstruktur und Excel-Liste * IPERION Terminologie der Restaurierung Axel Ermert, Institut für Museumsforschung * museumsvokabular.de * Vokabular: der verwendete Wortschatz in einem (Fach)Bereich * Terminologie: geordneter, und definierter Wortschatz mit begrifflichen Zusammenhängen und ohne Dopplungen * : Facette Material, Begriffe aus anderen Facetten * Network of art research computer image systems in Europe (NARCISSE) * The conservation dictionary * ISO 5127 * verschiedene Terminologien für bestimmte Materialien * Europ. Normungskomitee CEN/TC 346 "Conservation of Cultural Property" Restaurierungsdokumentation mit MuseumPlus – Resümee nach 12 Jahren aus Sicht des Museum Europäischer Kulturen Salwa-Victoria Joram, Museum Europäischer Kulturen * Restaurierungsmodul von MuseumPlus (Zetcom) * Multimediamodul: für Restaurierung problematisch in der Handhabung * Restaurierungsberichte und Zustandsprotokolle ** komplexe und vielfältige Restaurierungsberichte brauchen andere Lösungen als Zustandsprotokolle ** Umgang mit Fotos als Kern der Restaurierungsdokumentation ** Umgang mit Schadenskartierung ** Zustandsprotokolle in Listenform ; Diskussion * Hinweis auf fehlende häuserübergreifende Terminologie * standardisierte Dokumentation ist notwendig * Digitalisierung ist Erschließung und benötigt zusätzliche finanzielle Mittel Kurzpräsentationen von Museumssoftware ZETCOM: MuseumPlus * Zetcom * MuseumPlus RIA * neu: ** Document Space (Dokumentmanagement) ** Annotationen für digital assets Stegmann Systems * Stegmann Systems * APS 2.0 (Art Publishing Systems) ** aps-info.de * Mehrschemafähigkeit (multi schema database) * Unterstützung von Standards ** Spectrum ** CIDOC-CRM (ISO) ** Thesaurus-Standard (ISO) startext: Hida * RestaurierungsDokumentationsModul für * Microservice-Architektur * Datenformat JSON * automat. Zeiterfassung * Aufruf eines RDM-Objekts per Barcode-Scan * erstmals Möglichkeit zur Auswertung unter unterschiedlichen Gesichtspunkten: auch für andere Institutionen Robotron: daphne * Daphne, * neu: ** Georeferenzierung ** QR-Codes ** Mehrsprachigkeit mit ** tägl. Abgleich mit ** Theater-Modul (Sächs. Staatsoper, Dresden) ** SPECTRUM-Zertifizierung Programmfabrik: easydb * , programmfabrik.de/easydb * Webbasiertes Sammlungsmanagement (easydb.museum) * Open Source Publikationen (Teile der Software) * Normdaten: Vokabulare, Thesauri, Dienste * Konto bei : Open Source First Rumos * FirstRumos Joanneum Research: IMDAS-Pro * DIGITAL.culture und imdas pro digicult: digicult.xTree und digiCULT.web * Axiell: AdlibMuseum * Adlib Museum XPONIA: Multimedialer Museumsführer * XPONIA Digitalisierung- und Publikationssprojekte Digitalisierung der Karteikarten aus dem LWL-Museumsamt Manfred Hartmann, Pia Honikel, LWL-Museumsamt * LWL-Museumsamt für Westfalen ** Museumsobjektportal "museum-digital: westfalen" * 28 unterschiedliche Karteikartentypen, 120000 Karteikarten ** daher Beschränkung auf Inv.-Nr., Objektbezeichnung, Sachgruppe, Hersteller, Datierung, Beschreibung, Kommentar ** Problem der Dubletten * Erschließung über die Oberbegriffsdatei (Beginn nach Digitalisierung von ca. 45000 Karteikarten) Mitmachen bei der DDB Herdis Kley: Institut für Museumsforschung, Fachstelle Museum * Digitalisierungsprojekte in Berlin Anja Müller (Moderation) * Stiftung Stadtmuseum Berlin, Sebastian Ruff * Werkbundarchiv - Museum der Dinge, Rita Wolters * FU-Berlin, Theaterhistorisches Institut, Peter Jammerthal, Julian Nordhues * HTW-Berlin, Virt:cult, Thomas Bremer * Deutsche Kinemathek, Museum für Film und Fernsehen, Anett Sawall * HU-Berlin, Institut für Kunst- und Bildgeschichte, Georg Schelbert 12. Oktober 2016 Die LIDO-Terminologie vor dem Update Axel Vitzthum, digiCULT Verbund eG * (LIDO) * LIDO goes * xTree.public ** u.a. auch LIDO-Terminologie: kann von Erfassungssystemen über SPARQL genutzt werden Museu-Hub Maria Theresa Natale, Michael Culture Association, Rom * Michael Culture * MOVIOwiki Sammlungsumzug als Mutter aller Tugenden Dominik Remondino, Museé d´art et d´histoire, Genf * Musée d'art et d'histoire, Genf * * Bearbeitung der Sammlungsobjekte nach dem Konzept des chantier des collections * Workflows müssen z.T. massiv an die lokalen Gegebenheiten und das vorhandene Team angepasst werden. * Barcodes für effiziente Standortverwaltung * Objekterfassung durch Bildmetadaten ** beim Import der Bilder werden Datensätze automatisch erstellt und Inhalte in Datenfelder übernommen ** dabei Arbeit mit Vorlagen * Verfahren als prädefinierte Arbeitsabläufe im Datenbanksystem angelegt VI-MM.eu - Virtual Multimodal Museum Marinos Ioannides, Cyprus University of Technology (verhindert) * Virtual Multimodal Museum (VI-MM) * Koordinations- und Unterstützungsprojekt zu europäischen Strategien für virutelle Museen * Koordinator: TU Zypern * Vernetzung/Information zu vorhandener Forschung Ausblick und Hinweise * Zugang gestalten 2016 * Europeana Space 2016 Cultural Heritage: Reuse, Remake, Reimagine * preforma 2016: Improving Longterm Preservation * DMB 2017 * CIDOC 2017 * Fachgruppe Dokumentation 2017 * Kulturerbe-digital * Europäisches Jahr der Kultur 2018 Arbeitsgruppen * AG-Datenaustausch * AG Langzeitbewahrung * AG Regelwerke * AG Sammlungsmanagement AG Datenaustausch * vgl. Die LIDO-Terminologie vor dem Update ** xTree.public mit LIDO-Terminologie * eindeutige Identifikationsnummer erforderlich zur Vermeidung von Duplikaten ** z.B. +Datensatz-ID des Erfassungssystems (eindeutig, keine Mehrfachvergabe) ** Portale haben eigene Identifier erzeugt, dadurch Überschneidungen ** weltweit eindeutige Identifier für die Objekte (nicht: Informationen über diese Objekte), die als Teil der Informationen über diese Objekte diese (möglichst) dauerhaft kennzeichnen AG Regelwerke * Sammlung von vorhandenen Vokabularen zur Terminologie der Restaurierung * Kontrolliertes Vokabular im Bereich Restaurierung/Konservierung wird benötigt * In vielen Häusern allerdings kaum Ressourcen für die Anwendung komplexer Computerprogramme (bedingt durch den Arbeitsschwerpunkt: Restauratoren sind häufiger am Objekt alsam PC) Weblinks * Termin-Archiv der Fachgruppe Dokumentation (ab 1999, u.a. mit Beiträgen der Herbsttreffen) Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Deutsch